Birthday Party!
by Mister 49
Summary: It's the birthday of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, and you're invited!


Birthday Party!  
  
Lina was surprised, to say the least. First, she got a message   
from her sister, enough to send her into cardiac arrest. Then,   
it turned out Luna had been invited to a party, and wanted Lina   
to come with her. And then it turned out the 'party' was for   
Shabranigdu's 5000th birthday. She didn't know mazoku even had   
birthdays. She was a little scared, especially since she had   
killed some close friends of the guests. Not to mention killing   
a piece of the birthday 'boys'. Strange, there didn't seem to be   
any hostility.  
  
"It's almost as if L-sama said 'no fighting!'"  
  
"But I did say that. Weren't you listening?"  
  
Lina sweatdropped.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dynast Graushcerra wandered through the crowd of lesser mazoku,   
searching for familiar faces. He had been wandering through this   
gigantic crowd for quite some time now, and hadn't spotted anyone   
he knew. Aside from that blue demon. "Didn't I kill him for   
questioning me?", thought the Ha-ou, passing the punch bowl.   
Chewing on a cookie shaped like a squid, he wondered how so many   
insigifigant creatures could get invited. And who made these   
fantastic cookies?  
  
"So do you like them?"  
  
He spun around to be greeted by the face of a young woman, with   
deep blue eyes set in a pale face, and framed by even deeper blue   
hair. She seemed to have recently took a swim, as her clothing   
was soaked, though it didn't seem to drip.  
  
"Hello Dolphin. You made the cookies?"  
  
She smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. It sent a chill up the   
spine of the normally stoic mazoku lord.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"They're great. Say, have you seen Phibrizio?"  
  
Her head tilted in a strange way, reminiscent of the kodama from   
Mononoke Hime. Strangley, a couple were following her.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Hm. Oh well, he was annoying anyway. Where's Garv?"  
  
Dolphin moved a finger across her neck, and made the sound of a   
head being severed.  
  
"Huh. That's too bad. He owed me some money. Oh well. How are   
you?"  
  
"Insane."  
  
Graushcerra decided to go congratulate Shabranigdo.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dabranigdu looked at the chess game. Chaotic Blue seemed to be   
losing, but he was known to be the smartest of the group, so he   
might have something up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Death Fog was   
getting pretty damn confident. She would be likely to mess up   
soon. Brushing a long blond hair out of his face, he turned to   
Chaotic Blue.  
  
"So, Gatranigdu, how's your universe?"  
  
Looking up, the scrawny Demon King adjusted his glasses. "Pretty   
good. I've got them thinking I'm some kind of technological genius.   
Within a few years I'll be the total ruler of that world, and they   
won't even realize it."  
  
Ah yes, that sounded like him. Chaotic Blue was also known for   
being incredibly subtle. Most things he did weren't noticed   
until it was too late. Or not at all. Strange he had chosen such   
a weak form. Though, he didn't seem to mind the constant parodies   
and jokes about him and his creations.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
A Demon King collapsing into a twitching pile on the floor wasn't   
a very common event, so everyone gathered around Death Fog to get   
a better look at her convulsions.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lei Magnus, the great mage, was confused. Oh, he knew about the   
piece of Shabranigdu inside him. Being sealed in ice for several   
millenia gives you time to learn about yourself. And get really   
freaking bored. What confused him was the other vessels. They all   
sounded just like him. Oh, their voices where different, but the   
intonation, the way they phrased things, it was exactly the same.   
Even for the greatest spellcaster ever, this was too much.  
  
"Magnus-san?"  
  
Hm? Sounds like an echo. Or two people speaking in near-perfect   
synch. He turned around. Oh no. Dynast's generals, Grou and Grau.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday   
dear Shabu-san, happy birthday to you!"  
  
Luna frowned, thinking how much she hated that song. At least   
they weren't-  
  
"How old are you now, how old are you now, how old are you   
Shabu-san, how old are you now? Are you 1? Are you 2? Are you 3?   
Are you 4? Are you 5? Are you..."  
  
Oh L-sama no.  
  
Next to her, Zelas was twitching something awful.  
  
"Make... it... stop... stupid... song... drilling... through...   
my... skull..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone was eating cake, which was pretty strange when you   
consider mazoku usually feed on negative human emotions. Zelgadis   
wondered what exactly was in the cake. Also, why was he invited.   
Sure, he was 1/3 demon, but only a Blue Demon. He shuddered at   
the memory of one of them calling him 'cute'. Maybe because his   
grandfather/great grandfather had been a vessel for Shabranigdu.   
On the other hand, maybe they were just being nice. Wait a   
minute! Where did that come from?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere in the kitchen, Xellos smiled as he pocketed the jar   
labeled 'Concetrated Positive Emotions'. They didn't call him the   
Trickster Priest for nothing. Also, he was going to need these   
folks to be in a good mood. L-Sama induced non-violence or none.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lina was panicking. They were getting close to her present. She   
had had way too little time to pick one, and wasn't sure if she   
chose right. She looked over at the pieces of Shabranigdu. It was   
interesting to see what all the different Mazoku looked like in   
their human forms. Shabranigdu was surprisingly handsome, but   
Danbranigdu was absolutely GORGEOUS! Not that she was intersted   
in dating a dark lord. Besides, Danbranigdu was probably still   
pissed off at her. Shabranigdu piece 6 opened Lina's gift, a   
small shiny red envelope.  
  
"Gee, a gift certificate to the Big 'n' Tall shop in Sairaag.   
Thanks Lina. I've been meaning to get some new robes."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xellos stood up, clanking a spoon against his glass to get   
everyone's attention. When that didn't seem to work, he pulled   
out a replica of the Liberty Bell, sans ugly crack, and   
proceded to ring it. That got their attention. And cracked the   
bell. Those things are notoriously brittle.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make!"  
  
Lina was slightly freaked. Xellos was actually freely giving   
information?  
  
"I'm getting married!"  
  
Lina was VERY freaked. "Uh, to who?"  
  
"Well, we know some of you may not approve, but..."  
  
The cloaked figure next to him got up, pulling down her hood.  
  
Lina was reaching for the sake. Extra-strength.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
While a stone drunk Lina was singing dirty limericks in the   
background, people congratulated Xellos and his fiance. Zelgadiss   
walked up to the happy duo.  
  
"I have to say, this is very unexpected. Might I ask, when's   
the day?"  
  
Filia softly patted her belly. "Soon, hopefully."  
  
Zel turned a slightly darker shade of blue.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it. Danbranigdu is Dark Star. Also, see if you can   
guess who Chaotic Blue is supposed to be. And yes, I just made   
the name 'Gatranigdu' up.  
  
Hakyo Ryutei  
  
"Geez, there's a shrine to everything! Look! A shrine to   
Vrumugun's nose!"  
--me  
  



End file.
